


Of Markets and Cherry Blossoms

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien marketplace, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS takes the Doctor and Rose to a market. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Markets and Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for TravelingRose on tumblr who said she's having a shitty week. I hope it cheers you up a bit!!
> 
> My inspiration for the blossoms in Ten's hair comes from _The Stone Rose_ when the same thing happens to Ten when they're at the Roman villa. It's only in the book (not audio), and it was a delightful discovery during my reread. YOU SHOULD GO READ IT. 
> 
> Thanks to Crazygirlne for the read through and for advising me on titles.

Rose wanders the market place on Raxfallion, a planet well-known for it shopping; it’s quickly become a favorite of hers, and once a week or two the TARDIS brings them here for an afternoon of meandering through the many stalls. At least she thinks it’s the TARDIS. The Doctor always looks a bit put-out when he opens the doors to find themselves back on Raxfallion. She smiles to herself, thinking fondly of the TARDIS and how the ship always seems to know what she needs, especially when it’s a shopping trip. 

She’s long since lost the Doctor in the maze of stalls, shops, and the variety of alien and humanoid creatures taking advantage of the diverse shopping opportunities. Despite his whinging about their many trips to the market, she knows he likes it here as well. He’s got connections that afford him the best parts for the TARDIS; a few shockingly orange blokes with feathers and mohawks who more than happily trade with the Doctor for whatever miscellaneous items he’s picked up on their travels. 

It’s been a few hours, and Rose has a few gifts for her mum tucked neatly in the “bigger on the inside” satchel the Doctor gave her early on in their travels for excursions such as this. From one woman with curly black hair and a third eye that roamed suspiciously over her goods, moving separately from the other two, Rose purchased a chameleon scarf that changes color to match or compliment the wearer’s outfit. From another vendor, a rather furry short man with a tail, Rose found a teapot that whistles when the tea is perfectly brewed. She smiles, excited to show the Doctor this particular find. It’s rather Harry Potter, that. 

Stomach growling, Rose realizes it’s been several hours since she ate breakfast and decides to search for the Doctor. He’s never one to miss an opportunity for food, especially on Raxfallion, and she doesn’t want to deprive him of exploring the wide variety of culinary delights on the planet. She wanders down the narrow pathways between stalls until she comes to the Doctor’s usual haunts, but when she doesn’t see his spiky brown hair bobbing above the other shoppers, she decides to walk the perimeter of the market until she reaches the TARDIS, which is tucked in an alley on the opposite side. 

She takes her time, eagerly taking in the sights and smells, and laughs as alien children dart to and fro between the patrons, their high pitched squeals heard even above the loud hum of voices and other market place sounds. Approaching a small park tucked between shops, Rose spots a familiar form sitting on a park bench beneath what looks like a flowering cherry tree. 

As she walks closer, a smile begins to stretch across her face as she realizes the blossoms from the tree are falling to the ground and have littered the Doctor’s wild mess of hair with tiny, white petals. He’s intently inspecting a random contraption held up in front of his face and is ignorant of the falling blossoms. His sexy specs are in place and his tongue is pressing (in that very distracting way) into his top teeth as he sonics a part to his satisfaction. 

Rose thinks he hasn’t seen her yet, too focused on whatever new toy he’s purchased, and she can’t help but be captivated by the image of the Doctor in front of her. A warm burst of affection fills her heart, and she realizes how lucky she is to live this life with the Doctor, her best friend and, well, more than that, really, even if they’ve never done anything to make it more. They’re the Doctor and Rose Tyler. That’s all that really matters.

Changing course, Rose walks into the park so she can approach the Doctor from behind. He’s still not noticed her, so engrossed in his work, and she grins as she tiptoes through the grass. Just as she’s mere inches from the bench, the Doctor, still deeply concentrating on the chunk of metal, murmurs, “I know you’re behind me, Rose.”

Rose frowns but carries on as planned. Without answering, she takes a deep breath and blows on his hair. The petals fly off his head in a white puff and sprinkle down around him. 

“Oi!” he gripes, shaking his head to clear his face of the petals. 

Giggling, Rose places her hands on the back of the bench and leans over to give the Doctor a cheeky smile. “What?” she asks, innocently, schooling her features into what she thinks is a casual look. 

The Doctor lowers his contraption and raises his left eyebrow, pointing a finger at her. “Don’t ‘what’ me, Rose Tyler. You know what you did.”

“Eh, well, was worth it,” Rose laughs as she walks around the bench and sits down next to the Doctor. She leans into his side, and sighs contentedly as he wraps an arm around her. Dusting off a few petals from his jacket, she says, “Well, they were in your hair, and I figured you’d pitch a right fit if something messed up your hair.”

The Doctor huffs but doesn’t contradict her, and she smirks. The daft idiot and his hair. 

They sit in companionable silence for a few minutes and watch the hubbub of activity around them before Rose’s stomach growls and reminds her of her original mission. 

“Wanna find some food?” she asks. “I’m starving.”

Beaming widely, the Doctor agrees, and after pocketing his sonic and whatever he was working on, they wander back into the market, hand in hand.


End file.
